


Caught In The Act

by PurpleOrchid85



Series: The Blackmail Series [1]
Category: American Pie (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stifler catches Finch jacking off in library stacks and blackmails him for a blowjob with the photo he just took with his camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> First in the "The Blackmail Series"

Paul Finch walked up the stadium, his eyes searching for his friends. Seeing Jim Levenstein wave at him, he quickly reached him then settled himself next to Jim and listened to his other friend Kevin Meyers complain about missing a date with Vicky because of the compulsory appearance at the lacrosse game on their friend Chris ‘Oz’ Ostreicher’s behalf. He had arrived in the last ten minutes of the game due to tutoring a freshman student in French. He had ignored both Jim and Kevin and focused on the lacrosse match in front of him. He uninterestedly watched the match, unimpressed by the boring game. Finally the match was won by East Falls High, by just a miniscule one point. In the bleachers, he was surrounded by cheers of the fans as the lacrosse team won the game; he rolled his eyes in disgust.

Suddenly his attention zeroed onto the triumphant Steven Stifler as he took his shirt off and hollering celebrating cheers. He swallowed heavily, seeing his sweaty bare-chested and the hard washboard abs. He watched the movement of the muscles as Stifler exchanged victorious high-fives with Oz and his other lacrosse teammates. Finch’s cock immediately sprang to full mast. He shifted uncomfortably as he realised his cock was restraining uncomfortably against his jeans.

“Excuse me.” He muttered, getting up and squeezing past Jim and Kevin, both boys shouting after Finch, the previous with worry and the latter in annoyance. As he streaked down the hall of East Great Falls High, spending some of his time searching for a place to jerk off, mindful of his rock-hard boner. He realised the library would be empty at this time of the late afternoon, so he went there.

As he entered the library, he went to a dark nook, deep in the library stacks. Once he got there, frantically unzipped, pulled out and held his cock in his hands, his eyes shut and head thrown back against the wall as he started to masturbate. Time was unknown to him as he continued his self-gratification, picturing Stifler’s half-naked chest in his mind’s eye.

Dimly he heard a clicking noise. Confused, he opened his eyes, only to gape in horror. There, stood Stifler, with a digital camera in one hand.  
“Don’t stop now,” Stifler said with a self- satisfied smirk on his face. He continued “You’re just getting to the good part.”

“Stifler!” Finch whispered in horror. His eyes were drawn to the camera in Stifler’s hand.  
Stifler’s smirk widened as he caught on “Oh yeah. Give me a blowjob or I’ll email the photo to everyone at East.” He demanded; his smirk disappearing, face serious. Finch’s face paled. This would lose any momentum in his plan to attempt losing his virginity due to the pact he made with his friends Jim, Oz and Kevin earlier this month. He winced as he imagined the outcome. He silently nodded his assent.

Stifler gave him a self-satisfied smirk and said “Oh yeah, I knew you’d see things my way.” As he put the digital camera in his lacrosse jacket, Finch scrambled towards Stifler who now was leaning against the book stacks. He stretched up onto his knees.

Finch’s hands trembled as he reached for Stifler’s jeans. Once he unzipped and pulled the jeans down with the boxers following suit, Finch just stared.  
“See anything you like, Finchsucker?” Stifler asked with a smug smile upon his face. Finch narrowed his eyes. He would give Steven Stifler one unforgettable blowjob just to wipe that annoying smirk off his face!

One of Finch’s hands reached up and grabbed hold of the impressive yet flaccid cock in front of him and aimed it into his mouth. His eyes slid closed as he was confronted with the sweaty, musty essence of Stifler.  
He slowly and deliberately slid his wet and warm lips over the head of his cock, then he began to explore it with his tongue, then withdrew and began to flick his tongue in a corkscrew pattern, then as he reached the frenulum, he quickly and teasingly licked it, then moved his tongue down to the shaft, Finch then began to swirl the tip of his tongue around Stifler’s scrotum, then licked the balls in a long, sweeping stroke as if Finch was savouring an icecream cone.

Stifler grabbed hold of Finch’s head and pulled him back roughly and said in a guttural tone “Quit teasing, Shitbreak and suck it!” Finch’s mouth now was in front of Stifler’s cock again, this time it was stiff in arousal. Just how he wanted it.

Finch drew the hard, sensitive head entirely in his mouth while using his tongue to stimulate the frenulum. He pulled back then gently drew the shaft back in his mouth, starting a bobbing motion, simultaneously flicking his tongue rapidly against the frenulum. Abruptly, he began to hum a soft tone, and then switched to a higher pitch, then back to the lower pitch. He vacillated between the two pitches. Then he began to suck down hard.

At this, Stifler began to swear heavily and breathe hard and rapidly. Finally, he came, with a shouted “Fuck!” his hands hitting against the bookshelf of the stacks.

Finch had no choice, but to swallow. He ignored the salty taste of semen, forcing himself to swallow. Still dazed, he was still on his knees. Once he noticed that he was still on his knees, he shakily sat down properly.  
Stifler, on the other hand said with a smirk “I’m keeping the photo. Who knows it might become useful. Gotta go, Shitbreak, the Stifmeister has some work to do!” 

Finch watched Stifler swagger off without a second glance behind him as if he had forgotten all about Finch.


End file.
